Much Needed Getaway
by MydnytAngel
Summary: Con Man in the Meth Lab. What happened after they sat together on the bench?
1. Chapter 1

"My dad drank," Booth said, softly.

Brennan paused before taking a bite of her cake. "Want to talk about it?" She asked. She didn't expect an answer. The only reason she had come out here was to just sit with him. Knowing she had messed up with Booth she had to fix things. She didn't deserve to know what happened to him in his past, and she realized how little she knew about him. He knew so much about her and her scaring past, and she never realized how bad he could have had.

He met her eyes. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

After setting the cake next to her leg, she moved closer to him. "Well," she said, softly her good hand coming over to rest on his arm. "You're my best friend, Booth. And nothing you can say will change that. But we can talk about it after your party if you want." She reached over to bring the cake back onto her lap. She carved off a piece and offered him a piece. "It'll make you feel better."

He smiled and accepted it before offering her one as well. They continued back and forth until the cake was gone.

"Come on," she said, standing. She dumped the plate in the garbage and offered her hand to him. "Let's go in. Have a dance." Maybe a dance with her would calm him down and help him relax at his own birthday party. It was supposed to be a happy time for them and after her date with Jared and getting shot, it wasn't off to a very good start.

Booth squeezed her hand and smile. "What would I do without you?"

She laughed as they headed back over to the group. "You'd be saving Jared some more," she said, pulling him onto the dance floor. Being partners for four years, she couldn't imagine what it would be like without him in her life, and she could clearly see that he felt the same about her. They were more then partners, they were close and he knew every part about her. Almost every part.

"Don't Bones," he said, pulling her into his arms, mindful of her gunshot wound.

"Sorry," she said, sliding her good arm around his neck. "Want this to be a good birthday for you." She hadn't meant to bring up the younger Booth, but she couldn't help but get that nagging feeling. It was going to put a strain on them if she didn't come up with some way to make it up to him. She didn't even know if she could.

Booth smiled. "I've had worse."

Bones paused and met his eyes. She couldn't help but get caught up in the emotion she saw swirling around in their depths. Her small hand moved from around his neck and down to cradle his cheek. He whispered her name as he took a step toward her and every cell in her brain screamed at her to back away, but she just couldn't. His gentle lips brushed against hers and she curled a hand in his hair as she pressed her body against his. "Booth," she whispered. Suddenly she felt warm tingles all over and she did step back. "I got you something." She led him back to their table and pulled an envelope out of her jacket.

"Bones," he said, opening the envelope revealing two tickets to Hawaii. "What are these?"

"I saw the other one in your garbage and I thought you should still go on your trip." She knew he had given up that promotion for Jared, who didn't realize the shit that he put his brother through and she didn't want Booth giving any more up. It wasn't fair. He had worked hard, hard to do the right thing, keep her safe and get the bad guys and to throw all that away for nothing, she didn't think was right.

Booth stared at the tickets for a long moment, unsure of what to say. "So come with me."

"What?" She asked in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that, she hadn't even thought about going with him. She had just wanted him to have the same options he had before Jared had screwed it up. "I can't Booth. There's too much work. You should take Parker." He should take a vacation with his son. He never got to see Parker.

"If you have a lot of work, then I have to stay," he said. "And Parker has school." When she went to move away from him, he grabbed her wrist. "Bones, I can't go enjoy a vacation without you. And there is no one else I would want to bring."

She stared at the tickets in his hand for a long moment. "But work…" she said, weakly. She really didn't have an excuse for not going with him, but she just didn't know what to say.

He smiled and pulled her back into his arms. "I'm sure you've built up some vacation time," he said, leaning his brow against hers. "So come with me."

The more she thought about it, the better it sounded. "Okay," she said, softly. "A vacation sounds nice" And he was right. She had a lot of vacation and sick time built up, she just never had a reason to use it. Everywhere she went had something to do with work and that was fine with her. But a vacation, where work was left behind, she didn't know how she could handle that. Alone with Booth, not as partners, but as friends? That scared her to death.

Booth smiled. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever you want, I suppose," she answered. "I got them so you could use them whenever you wanted to." She was almost glad that she was going with him because she would have been miserable while he was on vacation. She was used to working with him everyday and seeing him all the time, but to be able to enjoy time away together, was starting to sound like a very good idea.

"We should leave tomorrow," he said, sitting on a bar stool and pulling her body between his legs.

"You two look cozy," came Angela's smug voice.

Brennan tensed for a moment, but relaxed as Booth's hand stroked lightly over her lower back. "Hey Angela," she greeted with a blush creeping up her neck. "We're going to Hawaii tomorrow. Think you can handle things around here?" She wasn't used to affection in public and with Booth of all people? How would Angela react? She knew Angela liked Booth, but she didn't know what Angela would think about her taking off.

"Oh yeah," Angela said. "You two could definitely use some time away."

"Speaking of," Booth said. "We should go home and pack."

Brennan smiled. "It's your birthday party," she pointed out. It was up to him what he wanted. Angela was awesome. Always knew how to help her through the tough parts of her life. Angela always helped convince her of things that she really over thought.

Booth looked around and she watched as his eyes fell on Jared talking to some chick at the bar. "Let's go," he said, shortly.

"Booth," she said, squeezing his hand. "Don't do this to yourself. Just ignore him." She tugged on his hand not wanting him to ruin his birthday trying to save Jared's ass. He wasn't even worth it. She didn't know what the two boys had been like when they were younger, but she knew that Jared had always gotten off easy and had always gotten things without having to try. Booth worked hard and she admired that in him.

He gripped her hand and nodded. He led her out of the club and toward his truck where he helped her in. "You sure you want to go with me?" He asked, heading toward her place.

She turned sharply to look at him. "Of course," she said with a worried gaze. "Why wouldn't I?" Her heart clamoured in her chest. Was he having second thoughts now? Things were so much easier when a guy took her to dinner then back to her house. But Booth was pure emotion and she hated how he could evoke so much in her at one time, but he never pushed her, never questioned her. He just seemed to know what she needed.

He sighed and glanced at her. "It was just a question, Bones," he said softly.

She reached over to hold his hand. "I want to go," she said. "I'm excited." And she was. To her, it seemed like he needed a little confidence to go on after what happened. She had to show him that he was the only one she wanted to spend time with, not his little brother. She didn't realize it at first, but Jared was just a substitute. He would never be compatible with her.

"Good," he said, smiling a little before pulling into the parking lot of her building.

Unclipping her seatbelt, she turned toward him. "Booth, I'm sorry about Jared," she said. "I lost sight of what's important and I'm sorry that I made assumptions." This had to be sorted out before they left and she had to spell it out for him so everything was clear. She didn't want him questioning her feelings for him or for Jared.

"Don't do this Bones," he said, rubbing his head.

Brennan sighed. "I feel the tension, Booth," she said. "Don't you think this is something we should talk about before we leave?" She didn't understand why he had a wall up all of a sudden. Was he always this frustrated with her when he was trying to talk to her and she was closed up?

"I just want to forget about it," he said. "Don't like to think about you comparing me to my little brother."

"Cam said that you'd get defensive," she said, opening the door of the truck. "You going to stop talking to me for six months because I care about you and don't want you to throw things away because of him?" She was taking a risk by snapping at him and bringing up what happened with Cam, but she was out of options.

"Bones, let me help you," he said, jumping out of his side of the truck.

"I don't need help," she growled. "Stop trying to make everything better, Booth. Stop belittling yourself. I know what kind of person you are. I know that you're smart, confident and protective of the people you love. Jared took advantage of that, and you let him and that made me upset." She wanted him to take care of himself for once and stop worrying about everyone else, including her. Sometimes, he just needed to put himself first and no one else.

"He's my brother," Booth said. "He's family."

"And you're mine," she said, as she reached out to grab his hand. "And someone's gotta look out for you." She placed a slender finger over his lips when he tried to protest. "Stop. You're not going to change that. So let me go pack." She wasn't going anywhere, and he was just going to have to get used to her being around and taking care of him for a change.

Booth chewed his lip for a minute. "Do you need help?" He asked, his brown eyes darting to her sling.

Temperance followed his gaze and shook her head. "It doesn't hurt. So I'll be okay. I should be done in an hour." It really didn't. She was pretty sure that she'd be out of her sling in the next two days or so. It was just a flesh wound that was going to heal before she knew it.

Booth kissed her softly. "Okay," he said. "I'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to Hawaii was long but not unbearable and Brenna could already fell the worry lifting from her spirits. The atmosphere was just calming and she was surprised to be happy away from the lab. Ever her arm was feeling better like she had predicted.

"Bones?" Booth asked worriedly as he touched her arm. "Did you here me?"

Her eyes drifted away from the passing scenery and looked at him. "Sorry Booth," she apologized. "What's up?" She had been so caught up in watching the green of the grass pass by and the mountains in the distance had caught her eye with no trouble. She couldn't help but notice how different this was from the lab.

He kept his eyes on the road as he drove their rental car. "You alright?" He large hand gently squeezed hers as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they would be staying at.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just enjoying the scenery. What did you say?" She hadn't meant to ignore him, and she couldn't believe she hadn't heard one word that he had said. Her mind didn't usually wander like that, she was always focused.

"I asked you if you wanted to stay in tonight and relax after a long fight or go out to eat," he said.

Bones chewed her lip for a moment and thought about her answer. "Stay in and relax," she said. "I think by tomorrow I'll have this sling off so we can go out and have fun." She hoped so anyway. The painkillers were helping, but she wanted the sling off. She didn't like being at a disadvantage. Thank god it wasn't anything serious. Anything more then what she had would have drove Booth nuts.

Booth turned off the engine and climbed out before going over to her side of the truck. "Don't push yourself," he said, sliding an arm around her as she got out of the truck. "Want you to be 100% better."

"It's just a flesh wound," she said heading to the front desk. "I promise I'll be fine." She gave him a smile before he started to talk to the receptionist. The little blonde was clearly flirting with him and Bones could feel his hand tense in hers. He was polite to her and he finally got their room key.

"Ready?" he asked going toward the elevator.

"She was totally into you," Bones said. She had a hard time keeping the large smile off her face as Booth became flustered. She was just teasing him. She knew she had nothing to be worried about.

"Jealous?" He teased.

"No," Bones answered, the logical part of her mind kicking in. "It's perfectly normal for an attractive young woman to be attracted to a man such as yourself. You're not going to sneak off and meet her in the middle of the night so I don't have a reason to be jealous."

Booth laughed. "You're right," he said as the elevator dinged and the double doors opened.

As the brunette couple exited, Bones collided with a small nerdy boy. She shivered as a cold chill crept along her spine. She turned to apologizes but the doors closed in her face. That was weird, and she didn't like the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. It made her almost sick.

"Bones?" Booth asked worriedly. "You sure you're okay? You look pale."

She shook her head and met his gaze. "I'm alright," she said, following him to the door of their room. ""It was just a long flight."

Booth locked the door behind them, glad to see their luggage had already been brought up. "Just relax for a little bit," he said, making a round of the hotel. He couldn't smother all his training from his sniper days, just to make sure that everyone was safe.

Bones smiled, loving that part about him. She used to hate that he was overprotective, but she realized it was a wonderful quality about him. She opened the double French doors to the balcony and let the breeze from the ocean wash over her. The salty smell assaulted her senses as her eyes closed. When Booth's arms slid around her waist, she leaned against him in contentment. "I'm glad I came," she whispered, running her fingers over his arm.

Booth's strong arms slid around her waist as he kissed the side of her neck. "I am too, Temperence. Are you hungry?"

Actually since he had asked, she was starving. "Yeah," she said. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable and you can order some food." She kissed him softly and headed into the master bedroom pulling her rolling suitcase behind her.

Taking off her sling, she changed into a soft tank top and some light weight pants. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. She knew that she was being silly and she shouldn't worry but she couldn't help it. She shook off her worry and headed back out to join Booth.

He was standing in the kitchen area with a beer in his hand, looking in the fridge. "No food?"

Booth shrugged and shut the door. "Just a few beers," he said. "But I ordered you a salad and a sandwich."

"Thanks," she said, sitting on the comfy velvet couch in the living room. The browns and tans fit her taste perfectly and she couldn't help but admire the furniture. They had definitely gotten a nice room and it was going to be hard to go home. The smooth velvet under her hands was almost hypnotic and she jumped slightly when Booth sat next to her. "I'm fine," she said, meeting his eyes when he asked her what was wrong.

He set his beer on a coaster and leaned against the back of the couch. "Are you worried about the lab?" He asked, raising a hand to move over her hair.

The lab was the last thing on her mind and she didn't know how she would even bring up what she was feeling to him. "Did you see the guy in the elevator?" She asked, suddenly.

"Not really," he said. "Why?"

She shook her head. "I just had a bad feeling about him," she said, leaning against his body. "Think I'm just paranoid." If Booth didn't notice, then maybe she was just a little antsy. Booth had a way with people and he would notice if something was wrong.

"If I see him, I'll check it out," Booth said, his arms closing over her.

Bones didn't say anything and then there was a knock on the door. She heard 'room service' indicating their food had arrived. She allowed Booth to get up, but she couldn't shake that feeling. But she was going to try to believe in Booth, he had yet to really let her down and right now with them on vacation, she wasn't going to let anyone ruin that.

***

As the sun started to set, Bones began to wonder about the sleeping arrangements. They were currently curled up together watching some movie on the television together and she was getting sleepy. Her eyes were starting to blur and the movie became background noise as sleep started to ever take her. When Booth scooped her up and headed to the bedroom, she didn't know what to do. Her heart beat was hammering away inside her chest and she glanced at him as he laid her down. "Booth, I'm not sure…" She wasn't ready for this yet. Not with Booth.

He placed a finger over her lips. "Tempe, I'm not asking anything of you," he said. "Just get some sleep."

Temperence kissed his finger as it rested over her lips. "What about you?" She asked. "You know the bed is big enough and I don't mind." They were two mature adults that could sleep in the same bed together without things getting awkward. She was too tired to argue and debate things with him anyway. So hopefully he just accepted and that was the end of it.

Booth eyed her for a few moments. "I'm going to lock up then we can get some sleep."

Booth left her alone with only a single lamp on in the bedroom and she rubbed her tired eyes before laying down. She didn't usually share a bed just because, and she didn't think she'd be able to sleep with Booth next to her.

But by the time Booth crawled into bed, she was sound asleep. He stayed on his side of the bed and watched her for some time before falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan stretched as her inner clock told her it was time to get up. She stared at Booth's peaceful face for a long time before finally climbing out of bed. She made a trip to the bathroom before heading toward the kitchen. She was hungry but she wanted to wait for Booth before she ordered breakfast. She couldn't believe that they were here together, just relaxing and spending time together. Booth was already her best friend, but to spend time together outside of work, where work wasn't involved was a rare occasion. And she was mostly definitely glad she decided to come.

Booth's clock wasn't far from hers because he emerged from the bedroom shortly after. "Morning," he said, brushing a kiss over her lips.

"Morning," she responded, watching his muscles ripple when he moved. She didn't realize he was that gorgeous under his suit and her saliva pooled in her mouth as she watched the muscular planes of his chest, the rippled six pack of his torso and the way his pants sat low on his hips. Did he know how good he looked? Had no one ever told him? She had never seen him much outside of his suit for work, and to see him in such a casual state of dress, turned her on.

"Hungry?" he asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Very," she said. "Was waiting for you."

Booth sat at the bar with the room service menu. "What do we want?"

Brennan joined him and leaned close to him so they could both read together. "Hmm," she said. "Back, scrambled eggs and toast with some orange juice sounds good to me."

Booth nuzzled her hair gently. "That makes two of us," he said, putting the menu down. He made a phone call to room service while Brennan watched him again.

She had never been this interested in a man before and she was starting to see what Angela was always talking about. "What's on the agenda for today?" She asked when he caught her staring at him. Most guys never had the full package of physical and mental stimulation, but Booth, was good at everything.

Booth shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure," he said. "Can just get in the car and go somewhere. Explore."

"That sounds like fun," she said. "And we can go out for dinner." She was anxious to get out and have fun in Hawaii. They needed some fun.

Again Booth answered the door for room service and they went out to the table on the balcony. The warm sun was already beating down soothingly as they sat on the chairs.

"I have to admit Bones," he said. "This is the best birthday I've had in years."

Brennan smiled. She was glad that she got do that. After what had happened with Jared, she had to make things up to Booth. And she was glad to be here with him.

***

Booth waited anxiously for Brenna to finish getting ready. He knew tonight was going to be different for them; he could feel it in his gut. They had spent the whole day sight seeing together, having a good time. And she had said she still wanted to go out.

He was dressed in dark jeans and one of his nicer t shirts. If they were going to a club it was going to be hot and he wanted to be comfortable. He heard the bedroom door open and his heart nearly stopped. Bones was dressed in a blood red halter dress that came to mid thigh, showing off her very long legs. With high heels, and light make up, she looked smoking. Her brown hair was pulled back out of her face and she smiled at him. "Ready?"

Booth nodded and approached her. "You look awesome."

A soft blush crept up her cheeks but she followed him out the door. "Thanks."

Once at the club, they headed to the bar. Booth noticed that Brennan seemed more relaxed and at ease then she had been back home. She was giggly and happy which was nice to see. After two drinks, she had loosed up enough to ask him to dance. But Booth really had no idea what he was getting himself into. Her dress was a lot shorter then he had originally though and once on the dance floor he realize she still had too much to drink.

Her arms slid up his chest slowly, caressing his body as they came to link around his neck. His hands settled around her waist as her slender body moved against his. She rested her cheeks against his as she played with the hair on his back of his neck.

Booth's hands flexed on her hips as he caressed her back, trying to maintain some control. She was killing him. "Temperence," he sighed, pulling her closer to him. He was aching for her, and she was rubbing him in all kinds of good ways. Maybe coming out was a bad idea. He didn't know how much more he could take of being a gentleman.

"Mm hmm," she answered, rubbing against him causing his jeans to become ever more uncomfortably tight.

Neither of them said much after that until the song was over. Brennan grabbed his hand and headed back to the bar. "You okay?" she asked after they ordered their drinks.

Booth nodded and slid an arm around her waist. "I'm wonderful," he said, nibbling his neck. He was going to start taking more steps to progressing things with her. She seemed to be opened to things with him; he just didn't want all of this to be because she had too much to drink. He had genuine feelings for her, and if she didn't know that, she was either really blind or he was really bad at showing it to her. He thought she would pull away, knowing this was more then she was used to, but she tilted her head to give him better access to skin.

The bartender set their drinks on the counter and they headed to a dark booth at the back of the bar. Brennan downed her drink almost in one shot before sliding up against Booth's side. "I'm having fun," she said, blinking her eyes rapidly.

Booth smiled. "Me too," he said, pulling her toward him for a kiss. One hand cupped the back of her neck, tangling his long fingers in her soft tresses. He knew she was tipsy, but a kiss couldn't hurt. He couldn't not kiss her, she was so beautiful. When one of her legs slid over his lap, he nearly threw her on top of the table. Booth groaned as their tongues dueled for dominance and slid a hand over her smooth bare leg. The tips of fingers grazed under the edge of her dress and pulled away from her mouth. "Bones," he whispered. "You're killing me."

"Let's get out of here," she suggested her hand moving down his chest and lower on his abdomen.

He caught her hand before she drove him over the edge. Gently, he pulled her tipsy body from the booth and headed back to the truck. Leaving was a good idea before they both made fools of themselves in public.

"Are you alright to drive?" She asked, once he bucked himself in.

Booth couldn't believe that she had enough sense to ask him that. "Yeah," he said. He could hold his alcohol, the very little he had. The drive home was made in silence, but that was alright with Booth.

At the hotel, he helped her out of the truck and they headed into the elevator. Then it was all over. Brennan's lips attacked his as soon as the doors closed, catching him off guard for half a second, before he pulled her up against him. His hand cupped her bottom, holding her close to him snuggly. When the doors opened and Booth backed them out toward their room, lips still attached. Somehow, she was able to get the hotel key from his back pocket to swipe the card in the door. The two of them nearly fell through the door, but they managed to get inside and kick the door closed.

"Booth," she whispered, as his lips fastened to her neck to suckle gently.

Booth lifted her up on the kitchen counter before he kissed her again, more forcefully. His hand moved over her back, locating the zipper as her hands tugged his shirt out of his jeans. His warm hands slid inside her dress, moving over her ribs, wanting to touch her all over, having a lot of trouble controlling himself. He moved his hands to slowly untie the top of her dress, and slid the material over her arms, revealing a black lacy bra. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Bones pushed his shirt up and threw it to the floor. "Thank you," she whispered a light shade of pink creeping up her cheeks. Her hands moved over his chest, having never taken the time to explore a man. Her hormones had time to calm down and she realized she was on the kitchen counter. Gently, she pushed him back and slid to the floor.

She saw the look of confusion and disappointment on his face before she backed away from him slowly. She let her dress fall to the floor, revealing her black lace panties. Booth seemed to realize that she was stopping and slowly followed her movement. His pants and shoes contributed to the trail of clothes leading to the bedroom.

Brennan froze slightly as she climbed onto the bed and relaxed against the pillows. She was unnerved by the way he was looking at her, used to be so in control, and his desire for her was so obvious in just his boxer shorts. He slowly approached the bed, crawling up her body with measure slowness, caressing the smoothness of her slender legs. She shivered lightly under his touch. "Cold?"

She shook her head as her trembling hands came up to gently run over his body, swallowing nervously.

He leaned down to kiss her softly at first, then a little more forcefully as her hands moved lower on his back. Lightly, she raked her nails over his skin and ran her toes over his muscular calf. This was too slow for them, but they needed to take it slow, get to know each other. His lips peeled away from hers and trialed down the column of her neck. He nipped and suckled gently, leaving light red marks before moving lower still. He licked her collarbone and raised a hand to her breast. Gently feeling its weight and massaging it under his palm, she arched into his touch. He kissed the swell of her breath, and her hands tangled in his hair. "Booth," she whispered, trying to tell him what she needed.

"Shh," he said, his hands sliding around her back to unhook her bra. "You're going to feel so good." That he knew for sure. If she was as into this as he was, this was going to be a very rocking night.

When the fabric was finally removed from her body his eyes darkened with desire. His mouth finally closed over one of her breasts, a hoarse cry escaped her lips. He smiled around her nipple and gently pulled with her teeth. Her hands curled in his hair roughly pushing and pulling at the same time. He released her with a gentle kiss to her rosy bud and moved lower on her body. Placing open mouth kisses, he made his way down her navel to the waistband of her panties. He raised his eyes to hers for permission and she lifted her hips.

The scrap of lace joined the rest of the clothes on the floor and licked his way back up to her hips before helping her scoot to the end of the bed. She shifted slightly and he could tell this wasn't something they were used to, but he was going to reassure her. "Booth, you don't have to," she whispered pitifully.

He raised a dark eyebrow in question. "Do you not like it?" he asked sincerely, as he dropped to his knees on the carpet. He rested his chin lightly on abdomen watching her carefully. If she didn't him to, he really wouldn't, but by how wet she was, he was pretty sure she wanted it. Badly.

She shook her head. "It's not that," she said. "Most guys don't like it, so I don't ask."

She was with the wrong men anyway. He gave her a crooked smile and kissed her stomach tenderly. "Let me worry about that," he said, his lips moving back down to their original destination. "Just relax." He knew she trusted him so it didn't take much for her to relax against the mattress. She inhaled sharply as he placed an open mouth kiss on the inside of her thigh. His hands caresses the outside of her leg, trying to help her stay relaxed.

His nose poked at her curls as he gently moved her legs further apart and she nearly flew off the bed at the first pierce of his tongue. He found her clit easily and when he sweep his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves, she cried out in pleasure. Her hands were back in his hair as he sucked the bud into his mouth. "Booth!" She screamed again as tears of pleasure slid down her cheeks. He had never had someone climax so quickly and he could feel her coming to the edge again.

Two fingers joined his tongue, stretching her walls. Her head moved back and forth against the sheets and he added a third one, before curling them upwards and she sobbed his name over and over.

Her arms fell bonelessly to the bed as he lifted his head. He licked his lips and wiped any off his face and smiled. "I take it that was good," he said, wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

She managed a smile as she looked at him. "More then good," she said, with a sleepy grin.

"Did I wear you out?" he teased.

She raised an eyebrow and before he could blind she flipped them over. "Not even close baby," she said, straddling him. "We have a long way to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Booth smile up at her and pulled her down for a soft kiss. "We have all night," he said.

She kissed him back before moving against his body. He was so responsive to her touch, more then anyone she had ever been with. She moved with him back up the bed as her hands roamed over his skin. His chest was smooth and muscular and she loved the way they danced under her fingertips. She moved lower still until she got to the waistband of his boxer shorts. He had way too many clothes on and she was getting impatient. She batted his hands away as he moved to help her take them off. "I got it," she said, smiling, before pulling them down the strong columns of his thighs. She tossed the garment in some random direction, taking a good look at him. He was larger then he thought, larger then she was used to. But that was fine. She could get used to it right quick.

Her hand gently closed over his length and heard his sharp intake of breath. Slowly, she pumped her hand up and down, feeling a sense of feminine power as he groaned. He eyes were closed as he leaned against the pillows, pleasure clear on his face. She bit her lip for a moment in hesitation before taking him in her mouth.

"Temperence," he gasped, his hands tangling gently in her hair. She would have thought he would have bucked into her mouth, but he took careful care to make sure he didn't.

But she could feel him struggling to maintain control as his hips trembled. Carefully, she cupped his balls, and swirled her tongue around his belled head.

"Temperence," he repeated, tugging at her hair. "You don't have…" He trailed off as his balls clenched and he spilled his seed into her mouth. She swallowed hungrily before she licked him clean. It had been a long time since she had done that and Booth was a quick response. She crawled up his body, smiling as she kissed him. "I wanted to," she said, stroking his cheek.

He turned on his side so he could face her. "You're perfect, you know that?"

She blushed and ducked her gaze. "I'm really not," she said. "No one is perfect."

Booth lifted her gaze back to his. "You are to me," he said, kissing her gently. He ran a hand down her side to rest on her hips as his tongue slid into her mouth.

Brennan allowed his tongue to explore the inner crevices of her mouth as his fingers drifted between her thighs. It was easier this time as she rolled slightly, him still at her side, to spread her legs for him.

"You're so wet already," he said, pumping two fingers in and out of her slick channel.

She pulled him a little as his body moved over hers. His fingers were not enough. Just as he was positioned at her entrance, he froze. "Tempe, I don't…" he stammered, trying to tell her what was really important.

"I'm on the pill," she whispered, her hand sliding between them to encourage him to enter into her. "We're safe." She kissed him again allowing him to slide into her. She could feel her walls stretching to accomodate him. She shifted with some discomfort, having not been with a man his size and not having been with a man in some time.

"You okay?" He asked, carefully moving another inch.

Her eyes opened to meet his brown gaze and nodded. "It's just been awhile," she whispered.

He froze again for a second. "You didn't sleep with Jared?"

She shook her head and ran her fingers over his cheek. "No I didn't," she said. "The thought never crossed my mind." She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Booth the whole time she had been out with Jared, so sleeping with the younger Booth wasn't an option.

She could see the see the amount of emotion swirling in his eyes and wrapped her arms around him as he slid the rest of the way into her. Her nails bit his back at the slight pain, but she relaxed and allowed herself time to adjust.

Booth placed a gentle kiss on her neck as he waiting patiently and when she started moving her hips, he raised himself up on his hands to get a deeper thrust into her. Her hands squeezed his biceps as she raised her hips to meet each of his thrusts, but she needed to be closer. "Booth," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I need more… Please."

Booth slid a hand down her legs and help her maneuver her slender limbs so her legs were over his shoulders. Her eyes nearly crossed as he slammed into her. She had never felt such pleasure for this long. So many times he brought her to the edge but never pushed her over. She needed more, she needed release. "Seeley," she whimpered. "Please.. I need…"

He thrust into her again and she was so close it hurt, but he started to slow down. "I know Baby," he said. "Not yet."

She almost sobbed in frustration as he lowed her legs all too soon. "Don't stop," she mewled as he began to pull out of her.

"Just changing it up," he said, with a smirk, his eyes falling shut as he pulled from her heat. "I promise you're going to feel so good."

She felt a brief sense of panic as he rolled her over and pulled her up on her knees. But it vanished as his hands roamed over heavy breasts, to the cleft of her thighs. He pinched her clit and she cried out as she felt fluid drip from her center. "Booth, please," she begged. She was tired of begging.

She felt him behind her as he carefully slid into her again. She fisted her hands in the sheets and slammed her hips against his, unable to wait. This time there was no waiting as he began slamming in and out of her. He rubbed slow circles over her clit as she met each of his thrusts. "Seeley," she whispered hoarsly. "I'm so close… harder."

With a final, rougher then he intended, he slammed into her, pincering her clit hard as she cried out his name.

Her arms collapsed beneath her as her climax exploded. She felt him buck against her, spilling himself inside of her. She saw stars behind her eyes as he caressed her skin, still buried inside of her. She didn't think she was going to be able to feel her legs in the morning.

Booth slid out of her, almost painfully and moved next to her. "Bones?"

She turned her head to smile. "Yeah," she answered, rolling on her side, feeling the pleasant soreness between her legs. She pulled her boneless body up next to him and sighed in contentment when he pulled her against his chest. "That was… I don't even know."

He chuckled and ran a hand over her smooth back. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She slid an arm over his torso and draped a leg over him. She released a sleepy yawn and kissed his chest. She never did the cuddling after sex, but everything with Booth just felt natural.

"Get some sleep, Bones," he said. "We had a long day."

"And the vacation just started," she said, her eyes falling closed. She was pretty sure they'd be spending a lot of time in bed together, rather then going out and seeing the sites. But that was more then okay with her.

***

Booth stretched as he swam back to conciousness. He reached for Bones, but the space in the bed next to him was empty, and cold. He sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings. Bones hadn't been next to him for some time but her clothes from the night before were still scattered on the floor. He dressed in sweats and headed out of the bedroom. Maybe she was making breakfast or didn't feel well or something.

Walking through the living room, he had a very bad feeling. Something was wrong and his suspicions were confirmed when he found a note taped the hotel door. Why would she… his blood ran cold after reading the note as he reached for the phon.e

"911," the operator answered.

"My name is Agent Seeley Booth, FBI," he said. "My partner's been kidnapped."


End file.
